


Winter’s broadcast

by Miaicefyre



Series: Oscars recovery [1]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaicefyre/pseuds/Miaicefyre
Summary: General Ironwood is dead and those closest to him feel the people deserve to know exactly why and what he died for. And in the nick of time too, as amity tower has just been fully repaired and the message is broadcast around the world...
Series: Oscars recovery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Winter’s broadcast

**Author's Note:**

> This is cannon to ‘Oscars recovery’ but I didn’t wanna post it as a chapter beside it since I felt it didn’t quite fit, so instead I decided to post it as it’s own separate work.

“I know what you have been told about General Ironwood. I know some of you believe he couldn’t be trusted. But his final act was one of sacrifice, and I feel it’s right for all of you to understand exactly what he died for.”

Winter was still in the ward with the boy, where she’d been told to stay, so the cameras had to come to. He was still sound asleep and currently out of shot.

“Many of the people of Atlas may have heard of the boy, Oscar Pine, who was rescued from inside the monster. That might even be some who recognises him from Haven or even Argus. It was this boy that the Grimm came to the hospital for, and this boy that Ironwood died for, because this boy, is _the future_ of Remnant. I know there are few people out there that already know what that means.”

Somewhere in Vale, Gylinda Goodwitch walked slowly closer to the screen, hearing what was being said and realising what it meant, her coffee cup slipping from her grip to where it cracked on the ground.

”For now, all the rest of you need to know is that he is the one to help us win this war and one one day, he may just save us all...but _only_ if he lives that long. It’s still early days for him. When Salam first got hold of him, he was no where near ready.” The camera slowly started to shift, showing little by little of the boy in the bed. “They took away all his defences—his aura, his weapon—until he was _completely_ at her mercy.”

Among a crowd that had gathered in Argus, a woman with dark curls and the same tanned skin as him who had looked up at the name ‘Oscar’ now saw the boys battered body on the screen. ”We can only guess what she put him through.” The woman burst into tears.

”The only reason he made it out of there at all, is because we’re not the only ones who seem to realise just how important it is to keep him safe.” They started to show photos and videos taken by amateurs of a figure carrying the boy through the burning wreckage. “His team, risked everything to save him.” Pictures of him being carried into hospital while the rest of his team were taken to jail. “Even giving up there freedom to make sure he got the care he needed.”

One of the reporters then cut in “So why are _you_ now caring for him?” “Because he was placed in my care.” Winter explained. “That was one of Ironwoods final orders. To stay by his side, until he wakes.” There was a moment of silence where they all just looked at the boy. It’s possible that everyone around the world was looking at the boy in that moment.

”Do you think he will?” Another reporter asked. “Ever wake?”

She nodded. “He will eventually. But it still might take a while. In all honesty, it was a good thing they found him when they did. He might not have lasted in there much longer.” She turned back to the cameras. “I realise how ridiculous it might seem, to put your faith in a 15-year-old boy who’s currently unconscious in an Atlas recovery unit but if you think about it this way: he was able to survive being held captive by the queen of darkness, and with help was able to make it out alive. That alone should help you realise just how brave and strong he could be...”


End file.
